Hope for the future
by carson fan
Summary: What if Sonny's mom is alive?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this storyline for General Hospital and I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter one: where it begin

Sonny's POV

I have been married to my wife for the past two years. I walked into the house to find her sleeping on the couch. I know that she was waiting for me to come home and must have fallen asleep. I decided to just let her sleep down here and head up for bed. The next morning, I wake up to find her in our bed sound asleep. I smiled as she moves a little closer in her sleep. I fall back to sleep and the next thing that I knew was its nine in the morning and she is getting sick. I hope that she feels better since we are taking a trip today.

Carly's POV

I am starting to think that we are expecting a baby since I can't keep anything down and that ny stomach is hard. The only time that it's hard is when I am about to start my cycle. I didn't want to tell him that I could be pregnant until I was sure.

"Honey are you feeling okay?" He asked me as I flushed the toilet.

"Yeah. It must have been something that I ate last night." I lied to him hoping that he would believe me but I don't think that he will.

"Okay." He said as he helped me up to my feet. I know that I need to get the pregnancy test soon and thank God that I had appointment today before we leave. "I have some unfinished business at work so I will meet you at the jet."

"Okay I love you." I responded to him as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." He said as he started to get ready to go to work.

woman's POV

I am watching the penthouse as I see a blonde woman leaving the building with some of the guards that I saw. Right before I get up and walked over there, I see the man leaving. I now have to wait to make my move.

Sonny's POV

I walked into the jet to find my wife waiting for me. I smiled at her and sat down to give her a kiss and for us to depart. We need this trip and get away from all the drama here.

"I am looking forward to this." She said to me as she lean in closer to me.

"Me too." I responded to her as I give him another kiss.

We get to the island and enjoyed for two weeks and not looking forward to going home. Today was the day that they were going home and they wanted to stay. We got home to find our penthouse broken into and the person that did it was still standing there. I turned on the light to find a woman standing there that looked like my mom. I don't know what to do.

Carly's POV

I have been noticing a woman following me and Sonny. I don't know if I should tell him that I have been seeing this person or not. Today I find out if I am pregnant or not and I hope that I am. I think that Sonny would be a great father to any kids that I can give him. I walked towards the elevator and spot the woman again. I decided now is the time to tell Sonny that I think that someone is following me. I open my phone and dial his number but have to stop when my name is called to go back. I figure that I would just tell him tonight.

Sonny's POV

I haven't seen the woman since we have been back from our trip. I am starting to think that she's gone which means that my wife is safe. I don't know if she means a target to me or to Carly but I am not risking it at all.

Adella's POV

I can't believe that she saw me and pulled out her phone. I start to think about places to hide because if Deeks finds me, I am going to die. I know that he has a tap on Sonny's phone and his wife's phone but I need to keep my family safe but I also need to keep Sonny safe.

Carly still has not told him that she was pregnant with their first child. Sonny has been working a lot latey on other business issues and she knew that she had to wait for the time was right to tell him about the baby. She was already 12 weeks and she had just got out of the shower when she heard him coming up the stairs. She got dressed fast and walked into their room to find him packing.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked her husband.

"I have to go out of town for a little bit on a business trip." He said as he gave her a small kiss before going back to work.

"Just be careful while you are on your business trip." She responded to him.

"I will." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss as he finished packing for his trip.

Carly watched as he boarded in to the plane and knew that the minute that he would get back that she would tell him about their baby. She just hoped that he would not be mad about her keeping a secret for the past couple of weeks.

It's been two weeks since Sonny has been home and he is happy that he is finally home. He missed being with her at every minute. He got off the plane where he is met by one of his men.

"Boss we need to talk." the man said to him

"Can't it wait? I want to go home to my wife." Sonny revealed to him.

"it's about your wife and it can't wait." the man responded to him.

"What about her?" Sonny asked to him

"She's keeping something from you and you have the right to know about it." the man revealed to him.

"What is she's hiding." Sonny asked.

"I found out that she is pregnant with your child about a week ago." the man responded to him.

"And she did not tell me about it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes sir." The man responded to him.

"It's time to take me home so I can talk to her." Sonny responded to him as they walked to the car and headed to the penthouse.

Sonny got to the penthouse and knew that he needed to talk to his wife about what one of his men had told him. He was hoping that she would just tell him about the baby. He walks into the penthouse and smiled the minute that he saw her sleeping on the couch. He did not want to wake her up so he just picked her up and took her upstairs to put her in bed. Sonny got ready for bed and climb in to bed while hoping that tomorrow she would tell him.

The next morning

Carly woke up with a hit of being sick due to this pregnancy. She got up and rushed to the bathroom to get sick. She did not know that Sonny was home and she knew that she needed to tell him before it was too late. She knows that he doesn't like people keeping secrets from him. She decided that she was going to tell him the minute that he was home. She walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see her husband standing there waiting for her.

"Oh my god. You are home." She said as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you so much until I learned something." He responded to her.

"Sonny there is something that I need to tell you." She revealed to him. "I found out that I am pregnant with our first baby right before you left for the business trip."

"Why did you not tell me before I left?" He asked her.

"Because I did not want to tell you that I'm pregnant before you left." She responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you follow and review this chapter. I am going to try to post chapter 2 pretty soon. I hope that you will follow my blog and twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. See you soon for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I decided to merage chapter 1-5 into one big chapter for you all so that way we can start fresh with this chapter.

Chapter 2

Adela's POV

I knew that the man, that was working for my son, would tell him about Carly's pregnancy. I am not trying to break up my son's marriage because I want to see him happy. I walked into Kelly's not knowing that my ex-husband is working there. I spot him right before he sees me and tried to make a quick exit but it's to late.

"Adela?" Mike asked me.

"Michael. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I lived in this town. I am trying to work on my relationship with Sonny. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Making sure that my son is safe." I responded to him.

"From what?" He asked me. I don't answer him at first because I know that he is going to be

"His step-father. He is still alive." I revealed to him.

"That's not possible." He responded.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Sonny ordered a hit on him and got confirmed that he was dead. You and Sonny are both safe from that man." He revealed to me. I was so glad to hear him say that because I had to tell Sonny about my other secret. "I need to make amends with you for what I did to you and our little boy. I really hope that you can forgive me."

"I do forgive you on everything that has happen." I responded to him.

Sonny's POV

I could not believe what was going on with Carly. She kept something so big from me. I knew why she did it and I just don't understand what was going on.

"Why did you keep me in the dark about our baby?" I asked my wife.

"I wanted to tell you when you got home so we could celebrate and plus I knew that if I told you before, you would not go there." Carly responded to me.

"Carly, I told you the minute that we started this relationship not to keep anything from me because now you have put both of you in danger and that's not right." I revealed to her as I went to go get ready for work. I knew that she might start crying about this and I could not deal with that.

By the time that I got out of bathroom, she was no where to be seen. I got ready and headed to work.

Carly's POV

I knew that this was hard on him since I kept our baby a secret from. I walked into Kelly's since I knew that my mom would be there. I needed to talk to her about this. I felt my phone vibrate and I check to see who was calling it was Sonny. I just hit ingore right now. I put the phone in my pocket and saw Mike talking to someone that looks like Sonny's mom. I walked over to Mike and the woman.

"Mike who is this?" I asked my father-in-law.

"This is one of the friends that I knew for a while." Mike lied to me. I did not know who she was but she looked like the woman that Sonny had in his photo.

"Mike, you are lying. I know that something is going on. Who is she?" I responded as my mom came walking up to me.

"Carly, what's going on?" She asked me

"I remember seeing this woman in one of the photos that my husband has in the penthouse." I responded to my mom.

"So Mike, who is this woman?" Bobbie asked her friend.

"It's Sonny's mother but you can't tell him." Mike finally revealed to us.

"I can't keep this from him." I responded to him. "Sonny just found out that I was keeping the big secret from him and I don't know what he is going. This is something that he needs to know about."

None of us see Sonny walked into Kelly's until he walked over to us. He knew his mom from the minute that he saw her. He turned to me and wanted to know how long have I known that his mom is alive.

"How long have you know?" He asked me.

"I just found out about this." I told him.

"Right now, I can't tell if you are telling me the truth." Sonny responded to me.

"Sonny, she is telling you the truth." Adela told him trying to defend me.

"You know what Adela. I don't want to hear anything from you. You faked your death and left me alone to deal with him. I had to run away to protect myself. That was your job to do as my mom and you did not do anything about." Sonny yelled at his mom.

"I am sorry about that. I needed to get out of there so I can make sure that I could see you again." Adela tried to reason with him.

"Carly can we talk for a minute?" Bobbie asked me.

"Yeah." I responded to her as we walked over to sit down.

"What was Sonny talking about that he could not tell if you were telling the truth?" She asked me.

"Because he found out that I am pregnant right after he left and I found out the day that he left for his trip. I honestly thought that Sonny would be happy that I was pregnant and right now I don't the stage of my marriage. He's upset at me with it." I revealed to her.

Sonny's POV

I knew that finding out about Carly's pregnancy and then finding out my mom is alive. I just don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do with my marriage or the relationship with my mom?

Author Note: Alright this the end of the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like the lenght and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I hope that you guys will find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that it's been a long time since I updated this storyline but life got in the way. I will try to make sure that I have an update every week. I was thinking about moving this storyline on Sunday instead of on Friday.

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

It's been a week since I saw my wife and it's been hard to be away from her. I did not know where she is. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her cell and it went to voicemail.

"Carly, it's me. Please call me back and let me know when you are coming home. I need to see you." I told her in the voicemail. I hanged up the phone and headed to work hoping my wife would come back to home.

Carly's POV

I woke up another morning knowing that it's been a week since I have been with my husband. Here I am staying with my mom at her house and not being at home with my husband. I got ready to go back to the penthouse when I checked my phone. I smiled when I saw a message from my husband. I decided to surprise him when he got home from work today. I walked into the kitchen where my mom is at so I can talk to her about something.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the past week." I said to her.

"Your welcome, sweetie. I love having you here." She responded to me.

"but I think that it's time for me to go home." I revealed to her.

"Alright good luck." She responded to me.

I headed back to the room and started to pack for going home. Truth be told, I was worried that Sonny and I could not work this out.

Sonny's POV

I am sitting at my desk waiting for Carly to answer my call. I was really worried about what's going on with her. I decided to head to her mother's house to see if I can find some answers.

Author Note: Thank you for your reading this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter. I decided to take down the other version of this chapter and make it longer. I am going to have another chapter four up soon. I am still thinking about switching the schedule on Friday to Sunday since I don't have anything on Sunday. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I am sorry that it's been a while since the last chapter but I have been busy. I am thinking about changing the update day to Sunday!

Chapter four

Sonny's POV

It's around three in the afternoon as I walked into the penthouse to find my wife sitting there waiting for me. I must admit that she is the most beautiful pregnant woman that I have ever seen. I know that the past couple of weeks have been hard on us but I don't want to lose her at all. I want and need her in my life. There is a bonus that she is carrying my child.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"What about?" She responded to me. I can tell that she is mad at me by the way that she is acting and truth be told I can't blame her.

"us." I told her.

"I don't want to talk to you unless you are going to be nicer to me and let me chat with you about what's going on with our baby." she responded to me. She's right since I haven't given her much of a chance to talk about the baby.

Author Note: I know and I am sorry to give you this small little chapter but I least wanted to give you a small update before it was another week. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey guys, I wanted to clear up some reviews that we just got this past week. This storyline is completely different than what the show has it written. I started to watch the show back when Tamara was playing Carly and they were together. I am glad to see that the show is finally writing back together.

Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

It was the next morning and I knew that I had to get up and headed to the Warehouse to make sure that everything is going the way I wanted it to go. I know that Carly was mad at me but this was really annoying. She had left after our fight yesterday for a few hours and I figured that she would just go shopping like she always does to before. I still can't believe that I would act like that in front of her. I figure that I would make it up to her. I head to get in the shower and then get ready for work.

Carly's POV

I woke up to find that Sonny was not at home and knew that he went to work. I got out of bed and headed to get some breakfast. I was surprised to see that my bump on my stomach was getting bigger. I am just about to reach about four months pregnant with our first child and I don't know if my marriage would even last until the baby got here. I can't believe the way that he was acting. I am still upset with him.

Author Note: I wanted to get a small update before the New Year to come out. I am sorry that it's been a long time since the update. Please make sure that you leave a review and let me know what you think of this storyline. I am not sure when I am going to to update this storyline. There will be about 20 chapters in this storyline and right now we are about five chapters into this chapter. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all. I will see you for the new chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: What do you guys think of the fake Luke storyline? I feel that it's getting old. They need to end that storyline. I can't believe the storyline that they have Michael in. It's funny to see Sonny and Julian working together to take down fake Luke.

Chapter 6

Sonny's POV

I hate the way that I am acting to Carly. I want to be there for her while she is pregnant with our child but it's hard for me to forgive her when she lied to me about the pregnancy before I left town. I did not hear Jason walking into the office.

"Hey." Jason greeted me. After a few seconds of me not answering. "Sonny?"

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see how you are." Jason responded to his friend.

"I am okay. I just did not sleep well." I responded to him.

"Why don't you go home and take some time with Carly?" Jason suggested to me.

"It sounds like a good plan." I responded as I got up and started to go home.

Author Note: I hope that you had a great New Years. I hope that will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to check out Carson34 where I update all the night time shows. I will see you soon for the next chapter. I was hoping to get to 4,000 words this chapter but I don't know if I am going to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I am so confused about what is happening with the fake luke storyline? I wonder if he has many personility disorders like Jessica and Viki had from OLTL.  
>Chapter 7<br>Carly's POV  
>I heard the front door open and knew that there was a chance it was Sonny but you know something, he can just go back to work for all I care. He has been such a jerk to me since he got back and I understand that he is mad but this really annoying. I am pregnant with his baby and I don't need this treatment from him. I flipped the paper that I am reading when he puts his stuff down at the desk neatly like he always does. I hear him walking over and sitting down next to me.<br>"I am sorry." Sonny said to me.  
>"Good you should be for acting like that." I responded to him as I keep reading. I know that he is not going to be happy with me acting like this but you know something. I don't care about his feelings right. I felt him move the paper out of my hands. He wanted my attention towards him and not the paper. "What do you want?"<br>"I am trying to make it up to you but I need you to look at me when we are talking to each other, please." He said to me.  
>Sonny's POV<br>I don't get her some times when she is acting the way that she is. I know that she is pissed by my behavior but I am trying to make it up for it and she won't let me.  
>"How would you like me to make this up to you?" I asked her hoping to get answer.<br>"Easy. You can change it by taking back the things that you said and the way that you have been acting." Carly responded to me with a little smirk.  
>"Carly you know that I can't do that. I love you and this baby. I will make it up to you. I can promise that I will make it up to you." I revealed to her with a small smile.<br>Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this update. I hope that you find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time along with facebook as Carson McGarret and instagram Carson McGarrett where I update some of the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that there will only be ten chapters in this storyline. This storyline has been in the works for one year and one month. I hope that you like the next chapter of this storyline.  
>Chapter 8<br>Six months pregnant  
>Sonny's POV<br>It's been three months since Carly and I have made up since our fight. I am honestly happy that we have made up. It's nice to be coming home to her and soon to this new baby. We found out the gender of the baby a few weeks ago and today we are going to have our gender reveal party to all of our friends and family. I don't hear when Carly walks into the room since I am busy cooking away for this party.  
>"Hey babe, can I help you at all?" She asked me.<br>"Nope I am good." I responded to her with a smile. I walk closer to her and give her a small kiss. "Go and rest. I will be done in a few."  
>"Alright." She responded as she walked towards me to give me a kiss.<br>A few hours later  
>Carly's POV<br>I am getting ready for the baby's party, I did not know what we were having but we would know soon. I did not heard Jason coming into the bedroom at all.  
>"Hey look at you." Jason said with a smile on his face.<br>"Yep today we find out what we are having. I am super excited about it." I revealed as Sonny walked into the room.  
>"Hey everyone is showing up right now. We should get downstairs and revealed the baby's gender. I so badly want to know what we are having so this get this done." Sonny said to me as he gives me a kiss.<br>We started to head downstairs only to find that my family is there and Sonny's dad. We get ready to reveal the baby's gender by cutting into the cake.  
>It's a baby boy!<br>Both Sonny and I are excited about the baby's gender. I so badly wanted a baby girl but I am glad that we are going to have a baby boy.  
>Author Note: I am almost done with the next chapter so it should be up soon. I am thinking about moving "The Walking Dead" storylines over to this account and see if that helps with reviews. Leave a review while letting me know what kind of name should we use or should we use Michael's name. I hope that you are following me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
